


Spider-man vs Kamen Rider Mach

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: It's exactly what the title says, Spider-man fighting Kamen Rider Mach so if that interests you then by all means read this fanfiction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spider-man vs Kamen Rider Mach

Peter Parker left his apartment in the morning, he was wearing a green and black striped polo shirt, bage pants, and black shoes. He was excited to start the day because today, he’d be getting paid for the pictures of Spider-man that he took for the Daily Bugle.

Of course, he would never mention that the reason why he was able to get these photos was because he was Spider-man but that’s beside the point. He then inhaled the air around him and then exhaled.

“Well, another day, another wad of bucks for my photography career” said Peter as he entered through the doors of the Daily Bugle

Peter greeted all the people on his way there as usual, and eventually he got to J. Jonah Jameson’s office. He then opened the door and went inside.

The office looked how it usually did. It had grey walls, a gray ceiling, a file cabinet on one side, and in the very middle was a gray colored table. The person sitting at this table was Peter’s boss J. Jonah Jameson.

“Yo, J.J I got some fresh squeezed photos for you” said Peter

He then plopped the photos down so J. Jonah Jameson could look them over. 

Mr. Jameson then scoffed and said “Parker I’m not taking these”

Peter was shocked at this statement; Jonah always bought his pictures. What could it be that would make him not want these?

Peter asked, “what’s wrong with them?”

Jonah then said, “they’re fine, but someone’s already given me photos of Spider-man and a new vigilante who’s making a name for himself across town.”

“He’s called a-“Jonah then put on his reading glasses and continued “Ca-man Ridder?”

Peter then said, “do you mean Kamen Rider?”

J. Jonah Jameson then yelled “I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET IT ON MY OWN!”

Peter muttered under his breath “yeah sure you were picklepuss”

Peter was ticked off at this, someone was moving in on his main source of income and he wouldn’t stand for this.

Peter asked, “who’s the competition?”

Jonah then responded by making an inviting gesture and saying, “well Parker, why don’t you just ask him yourself?”

A new face then entered the room. This guy had messy brown hair, a white unzipped jacket with a hoodie that he wasn’t using, bage pants, a green shirt that went underneath the jacket, and a blue pair of shoes. He had a big smile on his face, clearly pleased with himself and the work he had done on those photos.

Peter asked this man “who are you?”

The stranger said, “the name’s Go Shijima, and from now on I’ll be taking pictures of Spider-man as well as anything else that catches the fancy of the Bugle.”

Peter grunted, and then said, “taking pictures of the web head is my thing, why don’t you find your own?”

Go just grinned at this statement and said, “well why don’t we have a race then, photographer vs photographer, to see who can get the pictures first?”

Peter also smiled at the challenge and said “you’re on”

Jonah then yelled “WHAT ARE YOU BOTH STANDING AROUND HERE FOR, GO GET ME THOSE PICTURES AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” 

Peter raced out of the building, ready to beat this Go guy at his own game. 

Peter then stopped and wondered “I can’t just photograph something normal, it’s gotta be something that’ll really dazzle Jonah, but what could it be?”

An explosion then rang next door.

Peter said “that’ll do”

He then ran into an alley and suited up

Spider-man swung through the city to see where that explosion came from and another explosion helped him see more clearly. The noise was coming from the city bank so Spider-man decided to just check in and see what was making all that ruckus. It turned out that the one responsible for all this was the villain known as the Shocker. This made Spider-man laugh, the competition was already in the bag before it even really started.

Shocker was in a bank trying to break open the safe when he heard a familiar *thwip*. He dearly hoped that it wasn’t who he thought it was, but this was disproven when he heard a familiar obnoxious voice.

“What’s up Herman haven’t seen you in a while how have things been” quipped Spider-man.

Shocker just groaned as he knew what was about to happen and he braced himself, but not before he saw a white blur zoom in.

Shocker immediately tried to shoot this blur, but he missed on every single shot. 

Spider-man, completely misunderstanding the situation said “gee Shocker, you’re aim has gotten way worse over the years. I suggest cutting down on carbs if you really want to beat me.”

He then shot a web up into the air, did his iconic web swing, and prepared to KO the Shocker in one blow but the Shocker was expecting this, and he blew him away with his gauntlets. Spider-man got thrown back by the impact which allowed for the Shocker to make a getaway.

Shocker ran outside, mad that he didn’t get any money from the heist but at least he managed to escape from Spider-man.

He spoke too soon because he felt a punch land right in his face which caused his vision to become blurry. Even though he couldn’t see he could still hear and what he heard was definitely not Spider-man, but he did sound equally as obnoxious and egotistical.

“Searching, destroying, both done at mach speeds, Kamen Rider, Ma-aach!” said Kamen Rider Mach

The Shocker’s vision cleared, and he saw a new hero that he’s never seen in New York before. This guy had on what looked like a combination between armor and spandex. It was colored mostly white, but it had a few stripes of red going down the helmet and torso. He had a big wheel on his shoulder and a belt which snuggly wrapped around his waste aside from the front which looked like it was meant for storing valuables of some kind. Finally, Shocker noticed that this guy had a helmet which had a visor that covered up a pair of blue bug like lenses. He looked like the most dangerous race car driver a man could ever hope to meet.

Shocker could tell that this wouldn’t end well for him, so he immediately aimed his gauntlets at the Kamen Rider and fired. 

Mach dodged out of the way and he pulled out a weapon of his own. It looked like a gun but it was white, had a miniature tire on the front of it and had a slot on the back that looked like it was meant to have something inserted. This was called the zenrin shooter. Mach then fired his weapon and it hit both of the Shocker’s gauntlets dead on, causing them to stop working.

Mach then zoomed up to Shocker and was about to punch him unconscious until a familiar web stopped him in his path. Spider-man was sticking to the surface of the bank doors and he wanted to know who this guy was.

“howdy partner, the name’s Spider-man, and I ain’t never seen you round these parts, why don’t ya tell me who ya are” said Spider-man in a southern accent.

Mach was all too happy to deliver on this, so he responded with his usual intro “searching, destroying, both done at mach speeds, Kamen Rider Ma-aach!”

Spider-man could swear that he could hear honking noises coming from this guy, but he decided to ignore it and get down to business. 

“So Mr. Mach, I’m glad that you’re trying to help but I’ve already got this situation handled so you can rest easy” said Spider-man

Kamen Rider Mach wasn’t willing to go through with that request, so he responded with “no I don’t think I will, instead how about you go and let me handle this instead.”  
Spider-man hopped off the building and landed on the ground. 

He then crossed his arms and said “it looks like we’re going to have a problem here because I promised my friend Peter Parker that once I beat Shocker, that he could have first dibs on the photo”

Mach then crossed his arms and said, “well that’s a shame because I also promised my friend Go Shijima that once I defeat Shocker, he can take the picture.”

Both men were silent, they knew what they would have to do to settle this. 

Mach made the first move and shot at Spider-man using his zenrin shooter. Several blue blaster bolts exited from Mach’s gun and this triggered Spider-man’s spider sense. Spider-man bobbed and weaved through every single one of blasts.

Mach noticed that this tactic wasn’t working and so he quit firing and raised his hands up. 

Before Spider-man could react, Mach proceeded to punch Spider-man and after 5 punches he would interject with “searching.” He punched Spider-man 6 more times “destroying.” Mach then started kicking Spider-man in the face and stomach rapidly “both done at mach speeds!” He finished his combo with an uppercut that sent Spider-man into a wall “Kamen Rider Ma-aach!”

Spider-man got back up and said in an annoyed voice “do you have to do that every single time?”

Mach responded with “I gotta let people know who I am before I beat them down.” 

Spider-man just rolled his eyes at that statement and then started grabbing rubble from the wall he crashed into and started throwing the pieces at Mach. Mach then grabbed his zenrin shooter and shot each and every piece out of the air. 

Mach then tried again to shoot Spider-man, but Spider-man hopped onto a gray building’s surface and shot Mach’s visor with his webs. Mach stopped firing and started pulling at the webs on his visor. Spider-man then took advantage of this and proceeded to wrap up the rider until he couldn’t move.

“Ugh, what is this stuff” asked Mach.

“That’s my special cake batter, it’s creamy, its packed with flavor, and best of all, it takes a long time to dissolve, so you won’t be going anywhere” joked Spider-man.

He then walked up to Mach and booped him on part of his helmet where his nose would be. “Now you just be a good little headache and stay right here, I’ll be right back with Shocker m’kay” Said Spider-man in a mocking voice.

Spider-man then prepared to web sling away, but he felt steam running across his back. He then looked back and saw Mach had broken out of his webs and he looked different. His helmet and chest were colored red now. He also had a red and black colored tire attached to his chest. The wheel that was on his left arm now had a different symbol on it, instead of being completely white it was black and flashing red. This was Kamen Rider Mach’s dead heat form.

Mach said, “sorry but I’ve got bad history with sticky stuff, so I don’t think I’ll bother staying in one place.”

Spider-man then tried to punch Mach, but Mach disappeared, then reappeared behind Spider-man. He then kicked Spider-man in the back multiple times and sent Spider-man flying across the asphalt of the road.

Spider-man got back up and asked, “so what do you call that, your unalive inferno form?”

Mach responded with “allow me to introduce the both of you, Spider-man this is my dead heat form and dead heat form this is Spider-man. Now that you both know each other-”

He then disappeared again and reappeared in front of Spider-man. Mach then punched Spider-man in the stomach multiple times before sending him flying with a flying roundhouse kick. Spider-man didn’t crash into a wall this time, instead he flipped in mid air and stuck to the surface of another building.

Mach then pulled out his zenrin shooter and said “bullets, come get em while their hot”

He then started shooting at Spider-man again and Spider-man web slinged through the air to dodge them all again.

Spider-man then said in a southern accent “I’ll bet you say that to all the girls”

Mach said “like you would know, you seem like the type who would sell their marriage to the devil in a heart-beat if the time came”

That joke caused Spider-man to lose focus and he crashed into a wall because of that. Spider-man fell on the ground below, but then he got back up. His tone of voice lacked the usual humor and instead he sounded offended by the previous statement.

“Hey, I would never do something like that, not in a million years” said Spider-man

Mach said, “are you sure because you seem oddly on edge about it.”

Spider-man said “only some hack comic book writer would think that I’d ever do something as stupid as sell my marriage to the devil”

Mach smirked under his helmet and said “yeah whatever you say”

He then sped towards Spider-man, but this time Spider-man caught Mach’s fist and delivered a punch that knocked him back. Spider-man then shot webs on each side to make himself into a human slingshot. He stepped back a bit and then he released, which sent him flying in Mach’s direction until *BAM* he managed to plant both of his feet into Mach’s chest and send him into a car that then exploded on impact.

Spider-man smirked but then he turned desperate when he realized he might have accidentally killed this guy. He then ran towards the blazing wreckage and tried to see if he might still be alive.

“Mach if you’re still alive, say something” said Spider-man in a concerned voice

He was then given an answer when he heard a cheerful electronic voice say, “MACH CHASER” and a bunch of floating mini bikes proceeded to float towards the wall crawler and repeatedly swarm him for a while until they went back towards their, master.

Mach emerged from the wreckage unharmed and with a new look. Instead of being white and red, this time Mach had a blue and gray color scheme to him. His chest was mostly blue with two red stripes going down to the waste. His arms each had blue shoulder pads gray sleeves, gray gloves, and blue wrist bands. His legs were mostly gray colored, except for some blue spots on his knees. Finally, his helmet was completely blue, he had red stripes going from the top of his head to the bottom, and instead of blue eyes, his lenses were now orange. 

Spider-man looked him over and then said “so Speed Racer, what do you call that form?”

Mach said “this is my Mach chaser form and its my strongest form of all!”

Spider-man then said “well gee, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re trying to maximize toy sales with all these different forms”

“That’s ridiculous, I’m not trying to sell toys to anyone” said Mach

Mach then pulled out a large gray and purple axe and then set it down on the ground. A red light on it then flashed and it said cheerfully said “STOP”, Spider-man just crossed his arms and looked at Mach judgmentally.

“Okay so maybe there’s a bit of toy selling involved in it” said Mach

The axe’s light then turned green and happily said “GO FOR IT”

Mach then pulled the axe out of the ground and proceeded to start swinging it around. Spider-man back flipped out of the way and crawled up a wall. Spider-man then tried to web up Mach’s feet but the rider just sped out of the way and beat Spider-man over the head with the blunt end of the axe. Spider-man was trying to punch the rider but to no avail. Every single time Spider-man tried to punch Mach, he would speed out of the way and return the favor with five more punches.

Spider-man tried webbing up the rider but he found that he was out of web fluid. He then reached into his belt to get more but to his surprise, he found that they were all missing! Spider-man started desperately searching for his web cartridges all over his suit until he heard the rider say something that made him stop cold in his place. 

“Looking for these” asked Mach.

The rider then opened up his hands to reveal that he had stolen Spider-man’s web cartridges. Spider-man thought back to when Mach could have done this, his spider sense should have warned him that this was going on, but then he remembered when those miniature bikes attacked him at the car wreckage. Mach then pulled out one of those mini bikes and started to talk again.

“These are called signal bikes and they helped me steal your cartridges, not so tough now are ya” said Mach.

Spider-man then ran up to Mach and tried to punch him several more times but each one was blocked and parried by the rider. Mach would then return the favor with several more punches to the face.

Spider-man at this point was tired and ready to slump over and take a nap. He weakly tried to hit Mach one more time, but Mach easily dodged it and punched Spider-man one more time to put him down for the count. 

Mach then raised his axe in the air as if he were about to chop off Spider-man’s head. Spider-man braced himself for the end.

“Well Uncle Ben, it looks like I’m coming to meet you one the other side” lamented Spider-man, but to his surprise, the rider just put his axe into the ground instead.

“You didn’t kill me, why is that” asked Spider-man

“When I got knocked into that car and then blown up, you didn’t just leave, you were actually worried if I was ok. That tells me that you might not be a bad guy after all.” said Mach.

He then extended a hand to help Spider-man up which Spider-man took immediately.

Mach then said “maybe we just got off on the wrong foot, let’s start over”

Spider-man then said “yeah, I’d like that very much”

They both shook hands and that day a new friendship had been formed. 

Mach then said “I’ll race you towards Shocker”

Spider-man then said “oh you are so going to lose”

And they both sped off.

The next day at the Daily Bugle

Peter and Gou entered J. Jonah Jameson’s office and both of them plopped new photos down on his desk. 

Peter said, “there you have it J.J, photos of Spider-man and the Kamen Rider working together to defeat Shocker side by side, what do you think?”

Go then added on “so whose photos do you like better?”

Mr. Jameson then looked over both of the photographers photos, while Peter and Gou looked at him with biting anticipation.

“Sorry boys, but I’m not taking either of these” said Jonah

Both Peter and Go yelled simultaneously in surprise “WHAT!?”

Jameson continued “another photographer already beat the both of you here with photos 30 minutes ago and his pictures are already getting printed in the papers.”

Peter and Go both demanded to know “WHO IS THIS GUY?”

Jonah said, “well speak of the devil here he is now.”

Another man walked in and both Peter and Go got a good look at him. He had on a light blue unzipped jacket, a green shirt, blue pants, a brown pair of loafer shoes, long flowing brown hair, and a handheld camera that he was wearing on his neck. This new guy then opened up his mouth to speak.

“Hi guys, my name is Shinji Kido and I’m a new photographer at the Daily Bugle, I hope that we can be friends”

Peter was about to say something sarcastic but instead he decided that maybe he could do with being a bit more sincere. 

“Well its nice to meet you Shinji, I’m Peter and I think we’re going to get along just fine” 

Shinji then smiled and cheerfully said “really you think so?”

Peter said “I know so”

The three men then left the building, wondering what the future held in store for each of them.


End file.
